Enchanted To Meet You
by mysticrox123
Summary: Laurel realises that Tamani is the one she loves. But when she sings from the heart, will he hear her song? Songfic, using Enchanted by Taylor Swift.


**Disclaimer: I own neither the song, nor the characters Laurel and Tamani. Enchanted belongs to Taylor Swift, and the characters in Wings and Spells belong to Aprilynne Pike.**

**This was just a little something that I wrote yesterday, whilst I was supposed to be doing my geography homework :) I absoloutly love the song though and, y'know, it's kinda personal to me. I also love Aprilynne Pike's books. So, I hope you enjoy my little songfic. Please review! Thanks. xxx **

* * *

**Enchanted To Meet You**

As I drove down the stony driveway that led up to my old house, I felt a shiver run up my spine. I had not been here in about a month, since Shar told me that Tamani had gone. Since then, I had been spending my time patching things up with David, who was still a little mad about how intense things had gotten between Tamani and me. Naturally, being my boyfriend, he had gotten very jealous, and it took me a while to realise that I just needed to focus on one of my lives for a while. But, as the days went past, I came to the realisation that I had given up the wrong life.

This sudden epiphany was what brought me here today. David didn't know. I felt guilty, because I had promised him that I wouldn't come down here again without telling him. Considering all that crap I have put him through, I can understand where he is coming from. I didn't love David. I was sure of that now. It's just that I needed to come back to the land one more time, before my summer course at the mansion, to see if my heart really did lie with Tamani. My car halted to a stop as I turned off the engine. Getting gracefully out of the car, I locked it, but not before fetching my guitar from the boot. It used to belong to my mum, but she passed it down to me, and I kinda self taught myself from there on. In fact, I was now able to play a whole song.

The song was called "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift. I wanted to learn this, because it pretty much summed up my feelings for Tamani. I figured that if he somehow was still around, and he heard me singing and playing, he would know how I truly felt. Once I positioned myself on the top porch step, I settled the guitar on my knees, and started to play.

* * *

_"Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
_Same old tired, lonely place_  
_Walls of insincerity_  
_Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face_  
_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_  
_Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me_  
_The playful conversation starts_  
_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_  
_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up_  
_2am, who do you love?_  
_I wonder till I'm wide awake_  
_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_  
_I'd open up and you would say,_  
_It was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that this was the very first page_  
_Not where the story line ends_  
_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_  
_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_  
_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck; dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you"_

* * *

By the time that I had finished the song, I was leaning with my back against the door, and had my eyes closed. My guitar rested on my stomach, and I was fighting back the tears. Suddenly, I was being held from behind with a pair of very strong and familiar feeling arms. Opening my eyes, I looked up and saw Tamani smiling down at me through wet eyes.

"That was so beautiful", he breathed. His vibrant green eyes probed into mine in such an intense way that I swear he could have seen my soul. Well, if faeries actually had souls, that is.

"I thought you were gone" I whispered. Gently, Tamani shook his head and unwrapped one of his arms from my waist so that he could cup my cheek.

"I will never leave you, Laurel" he said. And then, he did something that I had wanted him to do for the past month.

He kissed me.


End file.
